Abi
| affiliation = Aobire; Monkey D. Luffy | occupation = | residence = Water 7 | jva = Yumi Sudō | Funi eva = Apphia Yu }} Abi is a girl from Water 7 who sought Luffy and Chopper's help in finding her family pet, Aobire, after he disappeared. Appearance Abi wears a red vest and plaid yellow shorts with brown loafers. She has short brown hair with two white barrettes on her bangs. Personality She loves her faithful companion Aobire dearly and will do anything to find him. Relationships She cares very much for Aobire and continually searched for him. She did not listen to her parents when they told her to give up on finding him, despite them caring for Aobire as much as she did. She was grateful to Luffy and Chopper for helping her find Aobire. History Past Prior to the events of when the Aqua Laguna hit Water 7, Abi and her family sought shelter from the approaching tidal wave. As usual, they were unable to bring the family Yagara Bull, Aobire, along with them. However, upon returning home, it was discovered that Aobire had gone missing. Since then Abi desperately searched for her beloved pet. Post-Enies Lobby Arc After experiencing recurring dreams in which Aobire called out to her, Abi was ever more determined to find him. Three days later, Abi caught sight of Luffy roaming around the streets along with Chopper. Seeing as he and his crew were the ones who saved Iceburg, Abi decided to ask Luffy for help. With her money that she kept in a Yagara Bull piggy bank, Abi asked Luffy to help her search for Aobire. Luffy accepted and together with Chopper, they began searching all over Water 7. Despite searching everywhere, and even with help from Robin's Devil Fruit powers, they were unable to find him. Eventually, Abi and company learned from another Yagara Bull through Chopper's translation that Aobire was last heard on the night when the Aqua Laguna hit. Just as it seemed hopeless, Luffy luckily found a piece of Aobire's muffler. Following another piece of the muffler, Abi and her two Straw Hat companions eventually came to the underground passages of the town that was built over by present day Water 7. As the three ventured through the forgotten town, they eventually fell into an area filled with water. There, Abi found Aobire and asked him to come with her. The old Yagara Bull, however, refused her offer and told Abi that it wasn't possible. Not understanding why, Abi rushed towards her old friend. It was then discovered that it was only Aobire's soul in front of them when Luffy tried to grab the Yagara Bull. Seeing as nothing else could be done, Luffy then grabbed Abi before she could reach the specter as it began to disappear. After Aobire's soul disappeared, Abi and company found a baby Yagara Bull hidden amongst the debris nearby. The baby was clothed with Aobire's muffler. It was then discovered what had happened to Aobire during the Aqua Laguna. The old Yagara Bull had heard the cries of the baby and went through the storm to rescue it. He found the baby and protected it from the cold with his muffler. Sadly, however, Aobire had died in the process. With this new information, Abi decided to take care of the baby. With the happy baby in hand, Abi decided to reward Luffy for helping her find Aobire and fulfill his last wish. Luffy, on the other hand, decided to not take the reward and instead gave it back to Abi in order to help the baby grow up healthy. References Site Navigation ru:Аби es:Abi fr:Abi it:Abi Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Water 7 Characters Category:Children